Passer dans le journal
by Maya Holmes
Summary: "Dans sa vie, un gentleman passe trois fois dans le journal : lorsqu'il naît, lorsqu'il se marie et lorsqu'il meurt." [Participation au Challenge d'août du Collectif NONAME]


**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages du film Kingsman ne m'appartient, évidemment. Ni Colin Firth. Ni Taron Egerton…

 **Genre** : Romance. Mes doigts n'écrivent que du fluff.

 **Rating** : M et justifié !

 **Thème du challenge** : "Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume."

 **Note :** Voilà ma participation au challenge du mois d'Août du Collectif NoName qui encourage les lecteurs et les auteurs à se réunir pour écrire, lire et partager des fanfictions. Pouvoir participer à ce Collectif me permet chaque jour de pouvoir échanger sur les fandoms que j'adore, rencontrer des auteurs/copines que j'admire et qui sont aussi généreuse dans leurs écrits que dans la vie. Cela me permet aussi de trouver l'inspiration et de pouvoir partager ces histoires avec vous. Alors, MERCI à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews : ce n'est rien du tout, un petit mot ou des milliers de phrases mais cela fait tellement plaisir de savoir que notre travail (car écrire tout ça demande énormément d'énergie et de temps) est apprécié ou pas, d'ailleurs. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues et permettent d'avancer. N'hésitez jamais. Ne soyez pas timide, on fait de supers rencontres ici

 **Remerciements** : à SomeCoolName pour sa bêta-lecture de malade et pour tout le reste. Tout.

A Clélia qui veut constamment de la lecture.

Aux Warriors à paillettes qui font un boulot génial avec le Collectif.

Bonne lecture !

oOo

L'allumette craque. Il n'a pas entendu ce son depuis des décennies. Il regarde la flamme danser, la tête légèrement penchée, absorbé par ce spectacle envoûtant. Il la porte jusqu'à ses lèvres, les yeux se fermant, éblouis par la source vive de lumière dans l'obscurité qui l'entoure. Un léger crépitement résonne dans le silence assourdissant de la chambre. Il inhale puis souffle la fumée, élégamment.

La pluie tombe depuis une heure déjà sur Londres. Posté à la fenêtre en bois blanc dont la peinture s'écaille par endroits, Harry Hart fume. Il fume car, aujourd'hui, il rend les armes. À 65 ans, après presque quarante ans de bons et loyaux services à Kingsman, plusieurs blessures dont une qui a failli lui coûter la vie et une rencontre décisive, Galahad prend sa retraite.

Il se souvient des gestes comme si c'était hier. Pourtant, cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas fumé… Sa dernière cigarette date de son entrée chez Kingsman, sa condition physique devant être à son maximum, il avait pris la décision sage et raisonnable d'arrêter. Cependant, il en avait gardé une, qu'il conservait toujours sur lui comme un talisman, attendant son dernier jour.

Et c'est cette cigarette qu'il vient d'allumer, placée sur le côté. Il aspire, garde la fumée dans sa bouche, altérant le goût du tabac pour moins irriter sa gorge. Il enlève la tige tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Ses poumons s'emplissent et étrangement, il va mieux. Il expire par le nez afin de sentir le parfum du tabac, appréciant la sensation de brûlure. Il recommence une nouvelle fois et tourne son regard vers la rue.

L'impasse est calme dans la nuit noire. Il aperçoit de temps à autre les phares d'une voiture qui passe en vitesse sur l'avenue. Les volets des maisons voisines sont clos, aucune lueur ne perce. Il essuie d'une main la buée que forme son souffle sur la vitre froide et reprend sa contemplation.

Nouvelle bouffée. Il place son front contre le carreau et expulse d'un coup la fumée qui forme un halo brumeux autour de lui, l'odeur imprégnant sa chemise blanche sur mesure. Même à cette heure où l'homme ne distingue pas le chien du loup, Harry ne délaisse pas son costume de gentleman. Il n'a même pas enlevé son holster en cuir brut, cadeau d'Eggsy pour ses soixante ans.

Un sourire attendri éclaire le visage d'Harry à la pensée de son amant, faisant ainsi apparaître quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux et sur ses pommettes. Il s'adosse encore un peu plus contre la fenêtre, scrutant l'allée : il ne devrait plus tarder s'il en croit le message qu'il a reçu sur son portable.

 _Mec choppé. Paperasse finie. ENFIN ! J'arrive et j'ai envie de toi. Eggsy._

Eggsy… Harry aime penser que c'est grâce à lui que le jeune homme est devenu ce gentleman élégant et brave que beaucoup admire. Il n'a, en revanche, rien pu faire pour son langage. Eggsy, à 41 ans, a conservé son accent et son argot cockney, multipliant les interjections grossières et les expressions très imagées. Armé de son costume et l'air insolent, le plus vieux le trouve irrésistible. Nouveau soupir, nouvelle bouffée.

Une voiture s'engage dans leur impasse, se gare devant la maison, un homme en sort et Harry sourit, de ce sourire si sophistiqué qui ne fait monter qu'un côté de sa bouche bien dessinée. Cela fait bientôt quinze ans qu'il lui suffit de penser à Eggsy pour que celui-ci apparaisse. La porte d'entrée claque, un juron résonne brisant le silence tranquille de leur habitation. Il l'entend jeter ses Richelieu – toujours sans perforation – et essayer de grimper délicatement les escaliers. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas s'apprendre malgré les années. Harry porte la cigarette à ses lèvres et se tourne pour faire face à son amant qui tente d'ouvrir la porte sans bruit.

Si Eggsy était un jeune homme séduisant malgré ses joggings larges et ses casquettes peu distinguées, il est devenu un homme beau et raffiné en vieillissant. Ses tempes sont grisonnantes, se mêlant à merveille avec ses cheveux blonds et ajoutant à son charme. À cause d'un gangster maltais, il a gagné une cicatrice à la lèvre supérieure qu'Harry trouve absolument sexy. Ses yeux clairs sont constamment entourés par les lunettes des Kingsman et lui sont réellement utiles – ce qu'il n'avouera jamais même sous la torture. Ainsi, quand il voit qu'Harry est éveillé, il ne retient pas son sourire toujours si insolent et passe une main dans ses cheveux afin de les décoiffer un peu plus.

« Salut. Tu avais pas à m'attendre, tu sais ?

\- Ton message était pourtant explicite.

\- J'sais encore comment te draguer. »

Il enlève d'un coup d'épaule sa veste anthracite et défait son nœud de cravate, son regard azur planté dans celui d'Harry. Il lève un sourcil impertinent, fait glisser le tissu de soie de son cou, ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise sensuellement et s'arrête en voyant le bout incandescent de la clope allumée coincée entre l'index et le majeur du plus vieux.

« Putain, Harry. C'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand tu fumes ? Et dans la chambre en plus ! »

Harry ne répond que par un léger sourire et porte la cigarette à ses lèvres, croisant ses bras sur son torse, prenant une pose plus langoureuse. Lui aussi a appris quelques petites choses de son amant. Eggsy s'approche, abasourdi.

« Quand je pense comme tu m'as fait chier pour que j'arrête… »

Il enlève sa chemise et la jette sur le fauteuil près du lit qui contient déjà une grande partie de sa garde-robe. Encore une chose où Harry a échoué. Eggsy fait face à l'autre homme, torse nu, les poings sur les hanches, soudain inquiet.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose au boulot ? J'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles de toute la journée… _Fuck_. C'est ça hein ? T'as eu un problème et tu fumes pour te détendre.

\- Tu y es presque, Eggsy. »

Nouvelle bouffée. Harry admire les muscles que l'entraînement intensif a parfaitement dessinés. La cendre tombe dans le verre de whisky vide qu'il a monté avec lui et apprécié plus tôt dans la soirée. Le plus jeune qui continue de se demander ce qu'il a raté, s'avance et commence à dégrafer les lanières de cuir puis les attaches nacrées de la chemise blanche de son compagnon.

« _Fuck_. J'arrive pas. La journée a été longue, j'ai le cerveau à l'envers. Dis-moi ce que j'ai manqué, s'il te plaît.

\- S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai réussi à t'apprendre ces dernières années, c'est bien la politesse. »

Dernière bouffée. La chemise blanche tombe à terre alors que la cigarette est coincée entre les lèvres de Galahad. Eggsy ricane et pose ses paumes à plat sur le torse qu'il vient de dévoiler. Harry a vieilli, naturellement, mais n'a rien perdu de sa force. Il caresse les muscles saillants, burinés, façonnés par le temps. Il aime cet homme plus âgé autant qu'il l'a aimé plus jeune. L'ancien espion écrase la tige blanche, soufflant les dernières volutes de fumée sur la gauche, loin du visage d'Eggsy.

« Je fête mon dernier jour chez Kingsman. » lâche-t-il doucement.

Les yeux écarquillés de son amant et son air ahuri derrière ses lunettes noires le font exploser de rire, malgré lui. Merlin lui doit vingt pounds.

« Et merde Harry ! J'ai complétement zappé. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rappelé ce matin ? J'aurai expédié l'autre débile plus rapidement et on serait allés au resto ou autre. Putain. J'te l'avais promis en plus… »

Harry stoppe le bavardage d'Eggsy d'un baiser : il en meurt d'envie depuis que l'autre homme est entré dans la chambre. Il revendique ses lèvres, caresse de sa langue la cicatrice séduisante, mordille et suce. C'est un baiser puissant, avide, vorace. Harry sait depuis longtemps comment embrasser son compagnon pour le mener vers d'autres activités encore plus voluptueuses.

Eggsy se détache, papillonne des yeux et donne un coup d'épaule à son amant pour se venger de se foutre de sa gueule. Il enlève ses lunettes, les pose sur la commode à côté d'eux et, affichant une moue faussement contrite et parfaitement arrogante, passe ses bras autour du cou de son ancien mentor.

« 'Suis désolé. Vraiment, Harry. Mais… »

Ses mains descendent, griffant le dos abîmé et athlétique, jusqu'au pantalon noir, cintré, celui qu'il préfère et qui fait un cul d'enfer à Harry. Il fait le tour de la taille, effleure la peau nue, trouve la boucle de ceinture.

« … Je sais comment me faire pardonner. Surtout, que j't'ai promis quelque chose. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry reprend les lèvres de son amant et s'accroche à ses épaules, donnant le signal. Alors, s'engage une bataille d'un autre genre que celle qu'ils connaissent au travail : les pantalons sont défaits, les caleçons en soie tombent, entravent les mouvements saccadés des deux hommes. Harry pousse le plus jeune contre le lit qui s'installe sur le dos, les bras tendus, alangui. L'ancien Kingsman grimpe à son tour et se positionne sur son amant, leurs sexes se frôlant. Ils poussent un soupir de concert et recommencent à s'embrasser. Eggsy passe une jambe puis la seconde autour des hanches d'Harry, l'attirant plus près encore.

« Putain. T'es p't-être à la retraite mais tu bandes toujours aussi bien.

\- C'est ça de coucher avec un jeune. »

Ils se connaissent. Ils savent déclencher le moindre frisson, la moindre exaltation chez l'autre. Mais, malgré ça, leurs ébats demeurent aussi passionnés, insatiables, affamés que leur premier soir. Le temps, l'âge ne semblent pas avoir de prise sur eux dans ces instants-là.

Eggsy bouge les hanches, les renverse et s'assoit sur Harry. Il flatte son torse, mordille le cou tendu par l'envie, se régale des soupirs que le plus vieux pousse sans contrainte. Il redescend, se positionne face au membre de son amant. Tout en le prenant en bouche, il écorche les flans laissant des marques rouges. Harry exhale, empoigne une touffe de cheveux clairs, suit le rythme imposé par Eggsy et profite. Celui-ci creuse les joues, enfonce le sexe plus profondément, le stimulant au maximum afin que son ancien mentor ressente le plus de plaisir possible.

Eggsy se relève d'un coup. Il remonte dans le lit, attrapant le lubrifiant et le tend à Harry avec un regard impertinent pour ensuite se tourner face contre le mur, ses poings s'agrippant à la tête de lit. Il creuse ses reins et se baisse.

Harry frissonne d'anticipation. Il se redresse, débouchonne la bouteille en plastique et la presse afin de faire sortir le gel qu'il réchauffe dans sa paume. Il s'avance, flatte de son autre main la chute de reins ferme de son partenaire. Il écarte les fesses et introduit un doigt afin de le préparer.

« _Good boy_ , murmure-t-il à l'oreille de son amant tout en insérant un deuxième doigt après quelques minutes.

\- Ta gueule. Si tu me prends pas maintenant, j'te jure que… »

Harry touche la prostate d'un geste savamment étudié, coupant Eggsy qui pousse un grognement rageur.

« Que quoi, Eggsy ?

\- _Fuck_. Tu fais chier, merde. »

Eggsy en veut plus et tout de suite. Il s'empale avec vigueur sur les doigts qui entrent en lui mais pas de façon assez rapide à son goût.

« Un homme se définit par ses bonnes manières, chéri, réplique le gentleman. J'attends. »

Le plus jeune lâche un éclat de rire, passe sa main derrière sa tête pour rapprocher le visage d'Harry de ses lèvres.

« S'il te plaît, Harry. »

Alors Harry s'exécute. Il sort ses doigts, récupère la bouteille de lubrifiant qui a roulé plus loin sur le matelas, en étale sur son sexe et pénètre son amant qui expire fort, s'accrochant d'une main au panneau de bois, l'autre main se masturbant fougueusement. Le rythme est enivrant, irrégulier, convulsif. Harry se cramponne aux épaules de l'autre homme, pousse, cherchant et trouvant la prostate d'Eggsy avec force.

Tout s'enchaîne. La cacophonie des sens les emporte loin, ils ne ressentent rien d'autre que leur jouissance qui monte par vague, chamboulant tout et faisant oublier le reste. Les souffles sont saccadés, les respirations se coupent lorsque le plaisir surgit soudainement.

Et ils jouissent, Harry quelques secondes avant Eggsy, dans un grognement qui résonne dans la chambre qui en a vu tellement d'autres. En sueur, ils se couchent dans le lit, enveloppés, enlacés, conservant leur position originelle. L'ancien Kingsman ferme les yeux, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux dorés. Il somnole, ses doigts tracent des arabesques sur les abdominaux saillants de l'homme de sa vie. Ce dernier se retourne et embrasse les paupières abimées, le visage ridés puis parcourt de ses lèvres la large cicatrice qui couvre tout le côté gauche de la clavicule de l'ancien espion.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié… » murmure Eggsy ne voulant pas briser le silence rassurant.

Harry ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans le regard bleu devenu si sérieux avec le temps et les épreuves mais qui retrouve, par moment, ses airs insolents et impétueux qui l'ont charmé autrefois.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Eggsy. Le travail est plus important. Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Comment tu te sens ? J'veux dire… Ça te fait quoi d'avoir dû tout lâcher aujourd'hui ? »

Harry se met sur le dos, positionne son amant sur son torse, le gardant dans ses bras. Il soupire : il n'aime pas parler de ses émotions. Il demeure un gentleman britannique et les gentlemen britanniques ne sont pas connus pour être des personnes expansives. Flegmatiques, oui. Mais sentimentales, absolument pas. Il ferme les yeux.

« Harry ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire après tout ce temps, hein ? »

Et il les ré-ouvre, plonge dans une mer de compassion, de tendresse et d'amour. Eggsy ne l'a jamais jugé, il a été là, jour après jour depuis quinze ans. Alors, l'ancien Kingsman resserre un peu plus son étreinte et commence, en murmurant.

« Je suis triste de partir. Je viens de mettre fin à presque quarante ans de ma vie. Mais, je dois l'avouer, je ne suis plus aussi efficace qu'avant. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de mourir ou de te faire tuer en mission.

\- Tu aurais pu rester, tu sais ? dit Eggsy en se redressant sur le coude afin de voir le visage de son amant.

\- Et devenir un bureaucrate taciturne, relégué dans un coin car trop faible pour partir sur le terrain ? »

Il lâche un éclat de rire, un rire désabusé qui ne lui va pas. Il tire Eggsy vers lui, le reprenant de nouveau dans ses bras et embrasse le sommet de son crâne.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je préfère rester à la maison que remplir de la paperasse pour Kingsman.

\- Ouais… Mais tu vas vite t'emmerder ici et tu vas devenir un vieux croulant plus du tout sexy. Tu vas te mettre à porter des pyj' de centenaires et tout. »

Eggsy a une moue dégoûtée à la pensée de son compagnon sans ses costumes et dépérissant dans le Chesterfield usé du bureau.

« Je compte sur toi pour empêcher cela. »

Harry relève le menton de son amant afin de ravir ses lèvres et l'emporter dans un baiser torride. Le plus jeune s'écarte au bout d'un long moment, le laissant reprendre.

« Ça va aller, Eggsy. Je vais rattraper mon retard de lecture accumulé depuis quinze ans en buvant de bons whiskies, faire les travaux que l'on a toujours voulu réaliser dans la maison. J'aurai même enfin le temps d'aider ta sœur pour ses cours de droit. Et puis, quand tu rentreras épuisé, blessé, je serai là pour toi. »

Et Eggsy sourit. La pensée d'avoir Harry qui l'attend chez eux après chacune de ses missions lui plait énormément. Si son ancien mentor se sent plus utile ici qu'au bureau, il ne va pas argumenter plus longtemps. Il se cale dans ses bras puissants, écoute le rythme cardiaque de celui qu'il a manqué de perdre tant de fois.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé entre les deux hommes. La pluie s'est arrêtée, les rayons de soleil commencent à poindre et à percer à travers les persiennes. Brusquement, Eggsy s'assoit, oblige son partenaire à faire de même et lui prend la main.

« Putain Harry ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu quittes Kingsman donc c'est bon pour nous ça !

\- Je ne te suis pas là, Eggsy. »

Eggsy quitte le lit sous le regard surpris d'Harry, se dirige vers son armoire et fouille dans ses affaires, mettant encore plus de désordre. Avec un petit cri de victoire, il sort un écrin en velours noir de sa vielle veste Jérémy Scott et retourne sur le lit avec un grand sourire. Harry lève un sourcil circonspect.

« Eggsy ? Qu'est-ce que …

\- Il y a quelques années, coupe le plus jeune, j'ai acheté ça. »

Il ouvre la petite boîte laissant apparaître un anneau en or, simple et élégant. Harry a du mal à respirer, doit en appeler à son éducation de gentleman pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'insensé et regarde Eggsy avec de grands yeux. Il lui ordonne de continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Je voulais te demander en mariage mais Merlin m'a rappelé que l'agence interdisait les relations entre agents et que la nôtre, même si elle n'était pas du tout secrète, était juste tolérée. Du coup, j'ai rangé ça… Mais, maintenant que tu es plus un Kingsman, je pense que ça peut le faire. »

Alors, Eggsy prend la main de son amant toujours stupéfait et passe l'anneau à l'annulaire de la main gauche et l'embrasse. Ce geste réveille Harry qui prend le visage de son fiancé, que le temps n'a pas encore marqué, entre ses mains et s'empare de ses lèvres avec envie. Il le relâche lentement, les yeux embués.

« Je t'apprendrai un jour à faire une demande en mariage comme un gentleman. »


End file.
